pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Pumpking's Curse
Created by Gking10 Pumpking's Curse is a set for Plants vs Zombies Heroes. It introduces multiple new cards, 2 new classes, and 10 new heroes. It is Halloween themed, featuring monster based cards. It also brings cards that exist in 2 classes at once. Card Changes Guardian Changes * Prickly Pear now reads "Counter: This attacks for 4 damage here." * Pear Cub is now a Guardian/Lunar card. * Gardening Gloves is now a Guardian/Kabloom card. Kabloom Changes * Sizzle now reads "Deal 6 damage to a zombie." and is now a Premium-Common. * Lava Guava now costs 4. * Pair of Pears now costs 2. Mega-Grow Changes * Sweet Potato now has 5 health. * Cosmic Pea now has 2 strength. * Fire Peashooter now has the trait "Flaming" and is a Mega-Grow/Kabloom card. * Split Pea is now a Mega-Grow/Kabloom card. * Expresso Fiesta now costs 7. Smarty Changes * Vanilla is now a Basic - Common again. * Chilly Pepper now has 2 health. * Jumping Bean now has 3 health. * Bog of Enlightenment costs 2. * Sap-Fling now throws 3 pinecones in the animation for it's ability, now matching the animation for Sappy Place. Solar Changes * Mixed Nuts now has Team-Up. * Sage Sage is now a Premium - Uncommon again, has 2/3, and is a Solar/Mega-Grow Card. * Water Balloons, Squash, Cob Cannon, Eyespore, and Whack-a-Zombie are now Solar/Lunar cards. * Water Balloons now gives -3/-3 if you gained 6 sun this turn, and is a Solar/Lunar card. * Metal Petal Sunflower now has Armored 1 and is a Solar/Guardian card. * Briar Rose now costs 5. Beastly Changes * Squirrel Herder has a new ability, "When this hurts a nut or berry, destroy it." and costs 3. * Nurse Gargantuar is now a Beastly/Hearty card. * Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar is now a Beastly/Crazy card. * Mondo Bronto's Dino Roar now makes plants there get -5/-5 instead of destroying them. Brainy Changes * Cell Phone Zombie now has 2 health. * Pirate's Booty now costs 4. * Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur can no longer create another Mechasaur. Crazy Changes * Cakesplosion now costs 3. * Imp-Throwing Gargantuar now makes random imps, is a super-rare, and is a Crazy/Sneaky Card. * Grave Robber now gains +1/+1 when a zombie is revealed from a gravestone. * Valkyrie is now a gravestone. * Mystery Egg is now a Pet. * Frankentuar now has Frenzy. Hearty Changes * Ra Zombie has 2 strength and 6 health, and reads "Start of turn: The Plant Hero loses 2 sun." * Celestial Custodian now costs 2. * Black Hole is now rare. * Stompadon now costs 3 again and has 3 health. Sneaky Changes * Buried Treasure is now a Sneaky/Brainy card. * Blowgun Imp now costs 3 and has 1 strength. New Classes * Lunar - These plants use supernatural abilities to torture zombies, by Disabling and Poisoning them, and using Afterlife to return from the dead and do it all again. * Mystic - These zombies use their powers to disable or hypnotize plants, and conjure cards! New Heroes Plant Heroes * Pumpking Jack (Solar/Lunar) * Sea Slitherine (Smarty/Sneaky) * Blight Creeper (Lunar/Kabloom) * The Grave Devourer (Guardian/Lunar) Zombie Heroes * Count Impula (Beastly/Hearty) * Spookcrow (Mystic/Mega-Grow) * Galactic Wizard (Mystic/Crazy) New Tribes New Plant Cards New Zombie Cards Category:PvZH Sets